


Invited Out

by lvallie214



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Internet Personalities, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvallie214/pseuds/lvallie214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHhHhH HI<br/>So I haven’t really written anything in a long time but I’m not dead<br/>I’m thinking about making this into a multi-chaptered piece?? I really can’t make up my mind about it. If anyone would like to see that happen (I’ll do it if literally just one person asks for it lmao I’m really easy) just lemme know aye<br/>Additionally, this if probably god-awful. I wrote it at 2:43 AM when I got the idea just as I was going to sleep and had to write it before I forgot about it.<br/>So yeah!!! Please review and hope you enjoyed!!</p></blockquote>





	Invited Out

Ever since a few of Phil’s friends from university moved to London, everything became complicated. The first night was okay--Dan came with Phil for drinks with them and Phil seemed happy. Phil got to catch up with everyone and Dan watched out for his boyfriend. Though, to everyone there, he was just the kind flatmate and friend who was Phil’s designated driver. He pulled Phil away from the party scene by midnight; not bad in his eyes.

 

Phil’s friends asked him to go out the very next night.

“Again?” Dan had asked. “I know that they missed you and all but you guys went out last night and got absolutely shitfaced.” Dan truly just wanted to have Phil to himself that night. To just lay with him and watch a stupid movie on Netflix, eat frozen pizza and fall asleep together.

“You don’t have to come with,” Phil shrugged. “I’ll get a cab or something. I know you don’t like all those strangers.” Dan knew it wasn’t a personal attack, but it’d sure as hell felt like one. 

Three nights later, Phil left again.

Dan tried to stay in contact with him, to at the very least make sure he was safe, but Phil didn’t often reply. Dan laid in Phil’s bed, where they usually slept together, somewhere around 1:00 in the morning. It didn’t matter how early he was in bed, as he couldn’t sleep until he heard Phil come inside the flat. His body had relaxed and he’d pretended to be asleep once he was sure Phil was safe--the hour in which he’d laid there was torturous. He heard the pattern that was  _ his  _ Phil’s steps to his bedroom, counting them in his mind. Dan's mind quickly went blank as he fell asleep without another sound.

 

“Kristine invited me out tonight,” Phil had said, only two nights after that one. Dan swore it was only the previous night that he’d been left alone by Phil, but the calendar on his phone assured him otherwise.   
“Oh,” Dan said. It seemed that whenever Phil brought up his friends from university, the only thing Dan knew how to say was “oh;” especially when Phil was recalling a story from the previous night. Dan tried his hardest not to get jealous of the people who were appeared to be spending more time with his boyfriend than he had been, but it was difficult. _Kristine isn’t the one taking care of Phil when he’s vomiting his brains out in your bathroom,_ he reminded himself. “Have fun.”

 

Nights when Phil doesn’t come home until after sunrise are the hardest.

Those are the nights that Dan wanted to call a locksmith and have the locks to their flat changed. Those are the nights that Dan wanted to block Phil’s number and only speak to him to separate all of their finances. Those are the nights that Dan wanted to throw out all of Phil’s belongings and let his new best friends deal with it.

But of course, he’d regret all of this in half of a heartbeat; the sight of Phil’s crumpled up face that would cry any moment would kill him. If Dan had any sense, he’d just talk to Phil about how he felt.  _ I don’t want to be selfish,  _ Dan had decided.  _ I’ll live with it.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ahHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHhHhH HI  
> So I haven’t really written anything in a long time but I’m not dead  
> I’m thinking about making this into a multi-chaptered piece?? I really can’t make up my mind about it. If anyone would like to see that happen (I’ll do it if literally just one person asks for it lmao I’m really easy) just lemme know aye  
> Additionally, this if probably god-awful. I wrote it at 2:43 AM when I got the idea just as I was going to sleep and had to write it before I forgot about it.  
> So yeah!!! Please review and hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
